Components, in particular vehicular components used in automotive vehicles, which are to be mated together in a manufacturing process may be mutually located with respect to each other by alignment features that are oversized holes and/or undersized upstanding bosses. Such alignment features are typically sized to provide spacing to freely move the components relative to one another to align them without creating an interference therebetween that would hinder the manufacturing process. One such example includes two-way and/or four-way male alignment features; typically upstanding bosses, which are received into corresponding female alignment features, typically apertures in the form of slots or holes. The components are formed with a predetermined clearance between the male alignment features and their respective female alignment features to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the male and female alignment features that result from manufacturing (or fabrication) variances.
As a result, significant positional variation can occur between two mated components having the aforementioned alignment features, which may contribute to the presence of undesirably large variation in their alignment, particularly with regard to gaps and/or spacing therebetween. In the case where misaligned components are also part of another assembly, such misalignment may also affect the function and/or aesthetic appearance of the entire assembly. Regardless of whether such misalignment is limited to two components or an entire assembly, it can negatively affect function and result in a perception of poor quality. Moreover, clearance between misaligned components may lead to relative motion therebetween, which may cause undesirable noise such as squeaking, and rattling.